Mi pequeño Príncipe
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: HikaruXKidou Cuando piensas que no hay otra oportunidad, cuando todo termino y la persona que amas te rechazo... no te queda mas que esperar a aquella persona que salve tu corazón y que mejor que un príncipe para hacerlo? pero si ese príncipe resulta ser tan pequeño...cual es la diferencia? despues de todo el se encargara de sanar tu corazón herido
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Recuerdo que llovía…para mí, ese día fue…un día que nunca olvidare por el resto de mi vida."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–"_Tú tienes que estar bromeando eso es asqueroso… aléjate de mí" _

Esas palabras se repetían una y mil veces en su cabeza, la fuerte lluvia azotaba la ciudad, su cuerpo se encontraba empapado y su moral destrozada. La banca donde se encontraba sentado era testigo de todas las lagrimas que había derramado desde hace varias horas, justo depuse de haber revelado por fin sus sentimientos y de haber sido rechazado de la manera más cruel y fría posible del que él creyó era su amigo.

Sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de impotencia y desilusión pero claramente nada comparados a la tristeza que lo embriagaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

–Hey señor…esto… ¿usted también está evitando la lluvia?–Una suave vez llego a sus oídos. Podía darse cuenta con rapidez que se trataba de un chico, mas sin tener siquiera la intención de contestarle el oji escarlata solo apretó sus labios desviando su mirada. – ¿sabe no pensé que fuera a llover tan fuerte– insistió la pequeña voz de un chico de cabello morada y ojos dorados. Ojos que al notar la antipatía y semblante decaído de aquel "señor" –ya que seria irrespetuoso tutearlo sin conocerlo- solo lo hicieron despertar más su interés. – ¿Se siente bien?–Pregunto preocupado el menor, sentándose más cerca del joven de rastas que se encontraba casi ausente y tratando de ignorarlo lo más que podía.

El chico volvió a insistir moviéndolo un poco del hombro, tal vez el de ojos rojos estuviera enfermo o mal herido y era su obligación ayudarlo lo más que pudiera o al menos darle ánimos. Kidou negó un poco dejándose vencer mientras le daba el rostro al pequeño que lo zarandeaba dejando así expuestos sus hermosos ojos rubís llenos de lágrimas, con la nariz y mejillas algo rojas debido al haber estado llorando.

Un fuerte latido se hizo presente en el rostro del peliazul al ver esos hermosos ojos y fino rostro afligido. ¿Cómo es que alguien a su punto de ver tan "lindo" como él podía estar con esa tristeza tan palpable? Rápidamente agito su rostro nervioso junto con sus manos sin saber que hacer para que el mayor dejara de llorar.

– He…ha… ¿Estas llorando? ¿Alguien te ha molestado verdad?–Pregunto el de pelo azul exaltado y de forma algo graciosamente enfadado. Kidou negó con su cabeza agachando la mirada de nuevo mientras sus manos se unían en señal de melancolía.

–No es eso… yo fui rechazado por Akio…–Repuso kidou en un susurro, no sabía el por que se lo decía a prácticamente un niño desconocido, pero si sabía que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Y peor a un el chico lo más seguro ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaba ¿pero que podía ser más patético?...

–Akio…–Repitió inconscientemente el pelimorado casi en forma de pregunta, kidou asintió de forma afirmativa esbozando una sonrisa fingida en sus labios. Casi imperceptible al mundo que lo rodeaba.

–El me odia…dijo que la gente gay es asquerosa…

–…– el silencio por parte de ambos se hizo presente por unos momentos, el peliazul llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla pensativo, para justo depuse saltar exaltado. – ¡HE!... ¿gente gay?.

–Supuse que me había preparado mentalmente para eso, creo que él me correspondía, pero el solo le gustaba fastidiarme… y cuando palabras como esas salen de la boca de alguien te das cuenta de que es tan…–Menciono el ojirojo apretando los puños con fuerza, solo de recordarlo le daba total rabia desde los pies a la cabeza, sentía de alguna manera que Akio solo había jugado con él, con su cabeza y su cuerpo. Sin poder hacer más las lagrimas y un fuerte llanto se volvió apoderar de él llevando una de sus manos a su frente en busca de amortiguar algo el dolor que a un sentía. –Es tan…doloroso…

– ¡Pero!...pero tú no sabes que va a suceder, digo… ¡sus sentimientos pueden cambiar! Y después venir mañana a buscarte…–Animo con rapidez el de ojos ámbar. Kidou bufo irónicamente dejando salir una leve risa al aire.

–Eso nunca va a suceder…incluso tu ahora mismo te quedaste en shock al saber que soy gay…

– ¡No yo no…!–Trato de defenderse el de cabello azules, mas kidou negó nuevamente algo enfadado, mas consigo mismo que con el menor.

– ¡No mientas!–Masculló el oji rojo tomando de los brazos al menor, agachando su mirada al tiempo que hablaba –no hay ninguna manera de que no sientas asco, después de oír a un chico decir que le gustas… no la hay…–Resoplo mirándolo a los ojos, por alguna razón su parte vulnerable había salido a la luz sin saber cómo ni cuándo, ahora miraba intensamente aquellos ojos ámbar que le sostenían la mirada, como si trataran de darle al seguridad y confianza de la que a él en esos momentos le faltaba.

–No creo que eso sea asqueroso en absoluto–informo el menor tomando ahora a kidou por el cuello de su uniformé. Los siguientes segundos para Yuuto fueron algo sorprendente que ni siquiera en cámara lenta lo hubiera visto venir, sus labios estaban siendo apresados con fuerza por el jovencito que recién conocía. Sus ojos rojos dibujaron una mirada de horror al comprender lo que pasaba en ese momento separándose con rapidez del ojiambar.

– ¡Que demonios estás haciendo! Tu…Tu…ahora mismo ese beso…–titubeaba kidou mientras sus labios temblaban y su piel se en crispaba como un gato que huía del agua.

– ¡Fue mi primer beso también!– indico el pelimorado como si la cuestión fuera esa. Kidou no podía creer lo que había pasado negando con su cabeza sin poder creérselo a un

–"Primero me parten el corazón, después soy besado por un mocoso que nunca había visto antes…y aunque yo lo involucre en teso primero… ¡Este es absolutamente el peor día de mi vida!"–Pendo kidou con un tic en su ojo justo antes de echarse a correr de ese lugar.

– ¡Señor!–Le llamo con fuerza el menor mirando como el joven que recién había conocido salía corriendo de ahí desesperadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases habían terminado, era el primer día donde había tratado por todos los medios de no pensar en absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado ayer, lo mejor para él era retirarse a cu casa y descansar. Olvidarse de todo aquel amor que lo atormentaba y que en parte le agradaba, si muchos le podrían decir sadomasoquista pero a veces creía que ya era mejor olvidar ese asunto y concentrarse en otra cosa, pero le era tan difícil…tan complicado que esa sensación se le hacía distante y lejana.

–Kidou ¿ya te vas a casa?– pregunto la voz fina de un chico de largo cabello plateado conocido como su mejor amigo sakuma Jirou.

–Si así s sakuma… te veo después…quiero regresar pronto a casa–Respondió cordialmente kidou con una leve sonrisa, no le iba a informar que su rápido regreso a sus aposentos se debía a que no quería toparse con Akio de ninguna manera. Sakuma asintió sonriendo dirigiéndose al club de ajedrez de donde los dos eran miembros. De los más importantes cabe destacar.

Después de despedirse camino a paso decidido a la salida, encontrándose con un grupo de sus compañeros que al parecer acosaban a una chica o al menos eso pensó al escuchar las típicas preguntas "¿De que año eres?, ¿A quién buscas?, ¿Qué edad tienes?", claro era más que obvio que se debía tratar de una chica.

– ¡Ha! Señor finalmente lo encontré–Kidou tras escuchar esa voz se paralizo en su lugar alzando la ceja sin poder creer que la persona que "acosaban" y atosigaban con preguntaras fuera al chico que se había encontrado ayer– Yo tenía razón es de esta escuela, sabía que conocía el uniforme– sonrió inclinando la cabeza el menor, con una sonrisa tan radiante que era cautivadora.

– ¡Eres el de ayer!–vocifero kidou apuntándolo, llamando así al atención de los chicos que antes rodeaban al pequeño.

–Quien es este Yuu, ¿Tu hermano pequeño?

– ¡Así que tu nombre es Yuu!–vocifero con alegría el pelimorado, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento. Kidou tras aquella pregunta solo lo ignoro comenzando a caminar con dirección a un lugar lejos de ahí. Más claro el de ojos ámbar lo empezó a seguir sin importarle si el chico mayor lo quería o no.

–Yo soy Hikaru…Kageyama Hikaru un gusto…

– ¿Qué quieres? Y no soy Yuu soy kidou para ti…–Espeto algo receloso el mayor con sus manos en los bolsillo caminando lo más rápido que podía.

–Bueno estaba preocupado por ti y tengo algo importante que necesito decirte…de hombre a hombre…–resoplo Hikaru apretando sus puños decidió sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta sin poder evitarlo debido al nerviosismo – ¡Quiero asumir correctamente la responsabilidad por tomar tu primer beso!–Grito el menor con los ojos cerrados para justo después llevar su mano a su pecho en forma de descanso, al fin había dicho lo que necesitaba decir. Kidou paro sus pasos mientras un leve tic se apoderaba de su labio sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

– ¿¡Que es lo que acabas de decir enano!?–grito exasperado kidou. Hikaru ladeo el rostro pensativo observándolo fijamente.

–Probablemente no pueda venir todos los días, pero prometo llegar a conocerte tanto como pueda así que…

– ¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA!–le detuvo rápidamente el de ojos rojos negando con sus manos y claramente ofendido por aquellas palabras– ¿Que ese esa estupidez de "tomare la responsabilidad"? yo no necesito algo como eso…

–Pero kidou…

–Cállate no digas mi nombre de manera casual…–resoplo el mayor sobando su cien con su mano para darle la espalda a Hikaru, quien lo observaba atento como se daba la vuelta de nuevo y comenzaba a caminar–No sé cómo decirte esto, y es que es aun más preocupante que apenas estés en primero de secundaria, perdón por preocuparte pero…ya no tienes que preocuparte en venir mas ¿de acuerdo?–Indico kidou comenzando a caminar, sintiendo como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al ver los ojos cristalizados del menor, lo más seguro por sus palabras, pero aun así eso era lo correcto.

Al siguiente día todo parecía marchar con normalidad, bueno al menos para todos menos para el, todo era difícil, lo único que quería olvidar esa su corazón roto que le gritaba con desespero ser sanado y por otro lado ese beso que un niño por dios ¡un niño! le había robado y bueno su mirada ambarina se mantenía presente en su mente. Y eso en parte la atormentaba demasiado.

Solo quería que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad… ¿era mucho pedir acaso?

– ¡Yuu mira! El pequeño chico de ayer esta aquí de nuevo…–Informo uno de sus compañeros de cabello castaño y vivarachos ojos cafés con una banda naranja en su cabeza.

–Ignóralo Endo…–susurro el oji rijo de forma neutral y pacifica acomodando sus gafas trasparentes sobre su nariz, restándole importancia al asunto. El ya le había dicho que no vinera a buscarlo, ya había hecho lo correcto y ese chico era el que no había entendido. Ese ya no era su problema, aunque claro internamente una leve alegría se divisaba en su corazón…algo simplemente inexplicable.

– ¿No piensas ir Yuu?–Pregunto el de la banda al ver como el chico de lentes se sentaba en el pupitre.

–No, ya déjalo– fue la respuesta cortante de kidou alzando su ceja ignorando el puchero que su amigo hacia frente a la ventana.

–Pero ese chico ha estado esperando ya mucho tiempo ¿realmente está bien no ir? Se ve bastante triste Yuu.

–Está bien…–Resoplo el de lentes sin observar el ventanal, erróneamente pensado que al ignorarlo el chico lo más probable se iría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había quedado hasta tarde en la escuela, con la única esperanza del que el peliazul se haya resignado y se hubiera ido a su casa, mas al divisar a lo lejos la frágil y pequeña figura del oji dorado sentando en el piso sollozando solo le hizo pensar que solo tal vez había hecho algo incorrecto, se sintió mal al verlo así, de ver de esa manera a un pequeño chico que solo quería "animarlo" de alguna manera. Y ahora no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

–SI todo lo que vas hacer es llorar apúrate y vete– Mustio kidou acompañado de un gran suspiro, Hikaru negó limpiando sus lagrimas y poniéndose de pie rápidamente al ver al ojirojo frente a él.

– ¡Kidou!–Grito con Aldo se desesperación el menor arrojándose al cuerpo del de rastas aferrándose fuertemente a él. Kidou se sorprendió mas se mantuvo estático sin corresponder del todo el abrazo. –Lo siento…lo siento por venir otra vez…

–Tu…–Resoplo el mayor por lo bajo abrazando casi de forma inconsciente el pequeño cuerpo que sollozaba debajo de sus brazos – ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en mi? Solo nos vimos una vez…

–Pero yo…yo te vi llorando, eres mayor y más alto y siempre actúas como un mayor frente a mi–Susurro el de pelo azul separándose un poco del oji rojo que solo alzo la ceja sin comprenderlo del todo. –Pero cuando estabas llorando te veías tan pequeño e indefenso que…todo lo que supe fue que necesitaba estar contigo para protegerte… ¡Quise Abrazarte a mí!–Vocifero por ultimo Hikaru aferrándose a a las orillas del saco del de rastas quien solo parpadeo varias veces mostrando una mueca neutras de diversión y shock.

– ¿Por qué debería dejarte hacer eso por mi?

– ¡Entendí eso!–Bufo el menor con un notable puchero, cosa que hizo sonreír un poco a kidou, pero obviamente no lo daba a notar mucho.–solo quería hacerte saber cómo me sentí durante este último tiempo…pero bueno, supongo que debería irme ahora–indico con un semblante triste y voz apagada el peliazul dándole le espalda dispuesto a irse a su casa.

–Espera un minuto–Le detuvo kidou parado en el mismo lugar, Hikaru volteo en seguida mirándolo fijamente expectante a lo que diría. – Hikaru ¿me puedes hacer una promesa?

– ¿Una promesa?–Resoplo curioso, kidou sonrió agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Hikaru que lo veía con un gran signo de interrogación dibujado en su frente.

–Si una promesa…veras una vez que pasen de las 6 en punto, no importa lo mucho que tu quieras verme te levantaras y te irás, si tu puedes prometerme eso, puedes venir a verme a partir de mañana– le explico el de rastas con una leve sonrisa. Hikaru por su lado se sintió morir de la emoción, sintiendo su corazón y rostro palpitar sin poder creer aquello a un.

– ¡¿En serio?! Voy hacerlo… ¡Definitivamente voy hacerlo!–vocifero contento sin siquiera un rastro de da la tristeza que lo invadió hace poco pensando que no volvería a ver al oji rojo. Kidou suspiro tomándolo rápidamente de la mano.

–También como es tarde te acompañare hasta tu casa… –Menciono de forma algo neutral, mas la sonrisa inminente en el rostro del peliazul describía completamente la felicidad que lo asaltaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día mas, otro día menos, todo marcaba su paso a su respectivo tiempo, la hora de salida había llegado y rápidamente como siempre kidou se había dirigido a la entrada del colegio donde se encontraba Hikaru, llevaban ya más de un mes así y todo parecía ir bien, en parte le hacía feliz que un chico tan pequeño le brindara esa cumplía y confort que su corazón necesitaba. Al principio se había negado, pero de alguna manera sentiría que se alejaba del aquella sonrisa tan pura e inocente que el peliazul siempre tenía en sus labios le haría falta…Demasiada falta.

–Hikaru ¿no esperaste mucho?–Pregunto kidou con una leve sonrisa, el menor negó con rapidez evocando una sonrisa en su rostro, como la que siempre tenía cuando estaba con kidou.

–No todo está completamente bien Kidou

–Bien dado a que Salí temprano hoy puedo caminar contigo a casa –Espeto el mayor comenzando a caminar con el pequeño Hikaru que lo seguía a su lado, de forma tranquila, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

– ¿En serio? Entonces pasemos buenos momentos juntos– vocifero Hikaru alzando sus brazos, acción que solo hizo sonreír y reír por lo bajo a kidou. Definitivamente Hikaru era único.

– ¿Sabes? Yo no podía creer ese rumor…–Uno voz seca y divertida hizo que kidou se parara en seco y chasqueara sus dientes, con la persona que había no toparse por todo ese tiempo se encontraba frente a ambos. –Pero veo que es verdad eso de que te conseguiste un niño… que desvergonzado Yuuto~–cantanureo de forma hiriente un chico de largos cabellos castaños y mechas blancas, contrastando unos afilados orbes verdes, de piel blanca y al parecer dueño de una venenosa lengua más fuerte que el mismo veneno de una víbora.

–Akio…–Susurro kidou mirándolo fijamente y apretando sus puños. Hikaru contemplo al chico recién llegando poniéndose rápidamente en alerta y frunciendo imperceptiblemnte el ceño.

–Escuche que por que te rechace andas con un chico de alguna escuela secundaria, pero bueno no me sorprende para un homosexual como tú, cualquier chico serviría– Mustio Akio con cinismo pasando justo al lado del de rastas que estaba petrificado ante esas palabras sin poder debatirle nada. –Tu falta de moral es asquerosa…hace que quiera vomitar…–susurro en su oído el de mechas más que seguro que con eso podría herir a un mas al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y rival.

Una fuerte patada en sus corvas lo hizo caer, enfadado por aquella acción miro con furia al pequeño de pelo azul que lo había tirado al piso de rodillas, claro lo había tomado desprevenido y por eso había caído al piso…no había otra explicación.

– ¡No calumnies a kidou!–Grito algo exaltado Hikaru subiéndose encima del de mechas y tomándolo de la ropa para zarandearlo un poco. Akio por su lado solo sonrió sintiendo la gran fuerza que el pequeño empleaba, demasiada para la que aparentaba.

–No te molestes en escuchar cualquiera de las porquerías que este tipo dice Kidou… ¡tú me tienes ahora!–alego zarandeando un poco más al de ojos verdes, que solo sonrió irónico, igual no se podía poner a pelear con un chico como él. – ¡Y tu mejor escucha! Este de aquí ahora es mi tesoro! Nunca lo hieras de nuevo o de otro modo…

– ¿O de otro modo que?–Pregunto Fudou separándose de su agarre para sacudir su ropa y ponerse de pie. Kidou por su lado estaba con los ojos y boca abierta sin poder ver lo que presenciaba. Hikaru gruño mirándolo fieramente dispuesto a tirársele encima otra vez si era necesario.

–Kidou no dijo absolutamente ni una cosa mala de ti después de que lo despreciaste ¿sabes por que? ¡Porque Kidou es mil veces mucho mejor que tú! Y si alguna vez te agarro hablándole a Kidou de esa manera otra vez… te hare seriamente lamentarlo…–tras esas palabras Akio alzo la ceja, alzando los hombros y lanzándole una mirada fruitiva, el amaba molestar a kidou, demasiado, pero si veía en forma retorcida que el de rastas se haya enamorado del, y eso lo molestaba, o al menos eso creía hasta ese día donde noto su ausencia a su lado, peleando, alegando o charlando, de hecho estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con kidou, pero…al aparecer kidou ya no tenía cabida para él y era lo mejor… La distancia era la mejor medicina para olvidar.

–Enano idiota…indico por lo bajo despidiéndose del lugar riendo un poco por todo lo que había pasado…

Hikaru por su parte al ver al chico partir se fue a sentar a una banca cerca, sintiendo a un su cuerpo temblar de ira para después darle paso al llanto tomando a kidou de su ropa como el niño menor que era.

–no llores…–sugirió kidou algo afligido al verlo esconder el rostro en su chamarra.

–No estoy llorando…–siseo mirándolo a los ojos llorando estrepitosamente, kidou solo sonrió nervioso, era increíble como el chico negaba lo evidente.

–si lo estas…–susurro el mayor donde un leve pockeo en su frente y esbozando una suave sonrisa.

–Es que es muy frustrante ¿Por qué tenía que escucharlo decir todas esas cosas de ti? Digo ¡tú no eres el culpable aquí!–Indico el menor ya más calmado pero sin dejar el gesto indignado y de enfado del que era dueño. Kidou sonrió y rio por lo bajo recargado su peso en sus brazos para mirar al cielo, definitivamente ese niño había hecho una revolución en él desde que lo conoció – ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¡Deberías estar enojado también!–Pregunto y reclamo Hikaru curioso sin entender ese sonrisa de tranquilidad que el chico de rastas dibujaba en sus facciones. Kidou lo miro fijamente dándole la razón, pero aun así no se podía molestar por más que lo intentase.

–Bueno digamos que estoy bien con eso… ya sabes porque te enojaste…

–No entiendo de que estás hablando–Menciono en un puchero Hikaru, a veces entender alguien como el de rastas le era difícil.

–No entiendas…

–Yo solo entiendo que tu gusto en hombres es pésimo…–alego el de cabello azul cruzado de brazos. Kidou sintió un aura depresiva y de ira en su cabeza, ya que efectivamente tenía un pésimo gusto.

–Bueno eso podría ser en realidad cierto…– Susurro kidou con una sonrisa tenue estirando sus manos para tomar el pequeño rostro de Hikaru en sus manos, lentamente fue acercándose a su rostro, sientiendo el pequeño palpitar acelerado del menor y su aliento acercándose cada vez mas.

–kidou–Susurro Hikaru hipnotizado, dejándose envolver por ese efímero contacto que lo más seguro venia, tenia semanas soñando con eso y de verdad el vivirlo era una sensación completamente maravillosa.

–"Parezco estar tomando cariño a este chico, con Hikaru a mi alrededor mi corazón se llena de calor"– Pensó para su kidou, sin poder negar todo lo que el chico comenzaba a despertar en el. Sonrió al ver como Hikaru estiraba sus labios y cerraba sus ojos en la espera de un beso, mas kidou desvió sus labios otorgándole un beso en la frente. Hikaru al darse cuenta de aquello refunfuño por lo bajo.

–Eso es un beso de madre…y yo aquí pensando que me ibas a besar…– masculló nuevamente en un puchero. Kidou movió su mano rápidamente negando con esta en un ademan algo gracioso.

–Yo no te daría un beso tan fácil, si llegara a suceder preferiría que llegaras a crecer y me lo dieras tu a cambio…

Y tras esas palabras Hikaru salto de alegría abrazando a kidou quien correspondió de inmediato. Definitivamente crecería lo más rápido que pudiera.

–¡Tu lo has dicho! Mis padres son muy altos ¡ya verás!

–claro estoy mirando hacia el futuro–comento el mayor levantándose del lugar y empezar a caminar, tomando la pequeña mano de Hikaru quien no dudo en tomarla y apretarla fuertemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Y entonces ese día…el absolutamente peor día de mi vida se convirtió en mi más preciada memoria… y así…igual que lo que dijo ese día Hikaru a su debido tiempo se hizo más grande y alto que yo. Y la memoria de nosotros juntos ese día que nos conocimos…esta todavía conmigo"_

_**Fin del capitulo uno…**_

_**Continuara… (¿?)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo prometido es deuda ewe! Aquí este fic o shot no se todo depende de ustedes, la verdad la historia tiene mucho para continuar XD pero por que digo que todo depende de usted ewe? Me uno a la causa de MidorikawaXRyuuji y pienso que si leen el shot que les cuesta poner un "me gusto el fic" al menos para saber que las horas aquí sentadas valieron la pena… por que veo que muchos agregana favoritos XD y así de plano en serio! Que les cuesta dejar dicho que les gusto o no les gusto? O si quieren conti? Nada…solo unos minutos de las horas que a nosotros nos toma escribir para usted y eso que lo hacemos con amor XD

En fin me despido dedicándole el fic a mi querida EndoKida, Sion Fujimori MidorikawaXryuuji y Soy una oveja san XD!

Dejen sus comentarios si quieren conti ewe! Advertencia XDD ok pero recuerden que estos son los que ayudan a un escritor a seguir adelante ;~; XDD

Hasta lueguito XD!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba atentamente el menú del restaurante donde se encontraban, una tenue sonrisa adornaba sus labios, una sonrisa que hacia rabiar al pequeño peliazul que se encontraba a su lado.

– Me da unos nuggetes de pollo, un café helado y ¿Hikaru que te gustaría beber?–Pregunto observando al menor con una sonrisa a un más tranquila y serena que con la que anteriormente le dirigía a la encargada, Hikaru sonrió y no tardo siquiera tres segundos en contestar.

– ¡Quiero leche!– Vocifero alzando los brazos logrando arrancar una suave carcajada del ojirojo.

–Hikaru lo lamento pero aquí no venden leche–Le informo el mayor, el menor hizo un leve puchero y observo nuevamente el menú de la pantalla que la mujer tenía detrás del.

–Ya veo entonces un batido de vainilla estaría bien–Sonrió nuevamente–Kidou tu vete a sentar yo llevare la orden–Pidió el pelimorado ilusionado, el de rastas suspiro, Hikaru era muy, muy especial y cada día lo demostraba mas, sin vacilar asintió y se dirigió a la mesa, una que estaba cerca y no perder de vista al pequeño ojiambar que se balanceaba de un lado a otro tarareando en espera de la orden, inconscientemente sonrió, sonrió como lo llevaba haciendo desde el tiempo que lo conoció.

Desde que el chico sanaba su corazón lentamente y se apoderaba de él.

–Kidou, perdón por hacerte esperar– Indico el chico acercándose con la bandeja en manos, Yuuto lo miro y le sonrió divertido indicándole con uno de sus dedos que dejara la bandeja que traía consigo en la mesa, orden que Hikaru obedeció rápidamente.

– ¿Estás bien?–Pregunto al ver como el chico se tropezaba y tambaleaba un poco, mas logro recuperarse de inmediato.

–Estoy Bien por que estás conmigo…

–"Hikaru es un estudiante de secundaria y yo estudio el último año de preparatoria, durante un día lluvioso me encontraba llorando en el parque por que había sido rechazado y lastimado, Hikaru llego y aparto toda esa tristeza de mi. Ahora disfrutamos de estar juntos, Nuestras edades pueden ser distintas pero…_Nos encontramos muy enamorados._"–Pensó el Mayor observando como el chico comenzaba a beber su malteada y el hacía lo mismo, definitivamente estaba perdido, perdido al haber caído por un niño púberto como el peliazul.

– ¿Kidou quieres una papa?–Pregunto el menor al de rastas con una patata frita en su mano, Kidou asintió–Di Ahh~–Cantanureo el menor acercando la patata a la boca del ojirojo quien abría la boca y cerraba los ojos siguiéndole el juego. – ¿Esta rico?–Pregunto riendo, kidou sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo al observar como un aura floreada cubría a kageyama.

–Mira eso realmente son lindos– se escucho la voz de una joven que estaba sentada junto a ellos

– ¿Son hermanos?–Pregunto la que la acompañaba, Hikaru al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar que la tristeza se dibujara en su rostro, acción que fue inevitablemente notada por el de ojos rojos que también tocio una mueca en señal de desconformidad.

– ¿Que está mal Hikaru?–Pregunto Yuuto, observando el semblante decaído y como las rosas y sonrisas que antes el menor irradiaba ya no estaban presentes, haciendo un abismo incomodo entre ambos.

–Esas Chicas que están cerca dijeron que nosotros somos hermanos–comento el pelimorado inconforme, tomando nuevamente de su malteada… y esa no es la verdad

–Pues eso no está mal del todo por que así es como nos vemos–dijo irritado el de rastas, frunciendo el ceño casi inotablemente al notar cómo tras su palabras el pelimorado cristalizaba sus ojos– ¿Vas a llorar de nuevo?–Pregunto exaltado, Hikaru solo ladeo el rostro–"Diablos que le pasa a este niño"–Pensó el mayor dejándose caer en su asiento cansado; Eran las dificultades de que tu pareja fuera casi 10 años menor que tu. Suspiro y estiro su mano en busca del cabello del pelimorado, cuando iba hacer contacto con este una voz lo saco de sus acciones

–Yuu ¿estás con el pequeñín? –Pregunto la inconfundible voz de Endo que recién llegaba al local al lado de Kazemaru que solo sonrió en señal de saludo. Hikaru inflo las mejillas por la forma tan despectiva en que lo llamaron.

– ¡No me digas pequeñín!– alego indignado el menor ocasionando la risa de todos los presentes, cosa que solo lo hizo enfurecer mas.

– ¿Quién es él?–Pregunto el peliazul curioso, ya que el chico pequeño se le hacía conocido mas no lograba recordarlo del todo claro.

–Es el pequeño que siempre espera a Yuu en la entrada…–Respondió Mamoru mientras u mano se dirigía a los cabellos del menor revolviéndolos.

–Pero si ya lo conocieron hace tiempo–Indico Kidou tomando su malteada, observando divertido el semblante que el menor tenia, A veces era divertido, muy divertido verlo de esa manera.

–Pensar que ahora se ven tan amigos–dijo nuevamente Endou, Hikaru frunció el ceño y kidou sonrió nuevamente llevando su mano a la cabeza del menor al igual que Endo lo había hecho con anterioridad.

–por supuesto–Resoplo kidou, Hikaru sintió sus lagrimas volver a brotar mas se las trago de inmediato – Por que somos novios. –Explico el de rastas, ocasionando que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Hikaru, que dejo todo rastro de tristeza atrás.

–Que gracioso–comento Endo tras una risilla traviesa del Peliazul que estaba a su lado.

–Es realmente lindo Yuu–Completo Kazemaru tomando a Endo del brazo–anda Mamoru vámonos–sugiero, Endo rio y asintió nuevamente despidiéndose de ambos.

Dejando al pequeño más molesto que lo que anteriormente estuviera.

–Tus papas se enfrían–Informo Kidou, Hikaru asintió llevando lo que quedaba de comida en completo silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El regreso a casa había sido tranquilo, calmado, Demasiado para el gusto de Yuuto y eso solo podía significar una cosa, Hikaru estaba mal, de alguna forma no había hablado mucho y se le notaba distraído, hasta podría decir que preocupado por algo. Suspiro, deteniendo su andar y soltando las manos que ambos tenían entrelazadas, observando fijamente al pelimorado.

– ¿Qué sucede Hikaru? Este demasiado calmado–Pregunto el de Rastas mirándolo fijamente con una de sus cejas alzadas, Hikaru suspiro y desvió nervioso su mirada, trago saliva y se dispuso hablar.

– ¿Por qué nadie puede creer? Es decir ¿Por qué nadie puede creer que somos novios Yuuto?–Pregunto el menor en un gesto melancólico, Kidou lo miro seriamente y le apunto con el dedo, su mirada se veía de cierta forma ¿frustrada? ¿Divertida? Una combinación de ambas podría deducir.

–Por que eres un niño–Menciono como si nada el oji escarlata, Hikaru Apretó sus labios y boca mirándolo con varias lagrimas en sus ojos.

–Pero…Pero yo realmente quiero estar contigo Yuuto. – Contesto indignado. Kidou suspiro de nuevo llevando su mano a la cara en señal de desconcierto y frustración

–Hikaru, aunque eso sea verdad, nadie podría creerlo por la diferencia de edades, si tú fueras mayor, ellos podrían creerlo–suspiro el de cabello castaño, sonrió levemente y trato de tomar la mano del pelimorado, mas antes de hacer contacto con ella el menor la quito de inmediato. –Hika…

– ¡Por hoy me voy!–Vocifero el chico dolido, retirándose del lugar corriendo tan rápido como sus pies le permitían.

– ¡Hikaru!–Le llamo Kidou Exaltado, más al verlo demasiado lejos solo se recargo en el barandal del puente donde caminaban– ¿Qué rayos sucede con él?–se pregunto mentalmente, con un gesto de molestia dibujado en toda su cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, ese día la brisa soplaba de forma tranquila, los vientos otoñales sin duda eran sus favoritos, todo sería perfecto, si no estuviera de cierta forma irritado por la falta de alguien en particular "Hikaru no había ido a verlo" ¿Qué se pensaba ese enano? ¿Creyó que era así de fácil abandonarlo como si nada después de que todos los días iba a verlo? Suspiro. Era imposible enfadarse con el después de todo. Sintió el viento soplar y extraño los vivarachos ojos ámbar del menor a su lado.

–"Tal vez fue el hecho de que nos hayan llamado hermanos, ¿eso habrá sido lo que le molesto? ¿Convendría reconciliarnos? Eso demostraría que estamos más cerca"–Pensó levando sus manos a su cabeza para negar nuevamente con fuerza"– ¿Qué demonios? ¡Las parejas no están juntas todo el tiempo!"–Rabio mentalmente–Es un llorón y sin embargo puede ser tan egoísta–mustio por lo bajo, alzo una ceja al escuchar un raro sonido de "sorbimiento" y casi por reflejo volteo encontrándose con el dueño de su dolor de cabeza. – ¡Hikaru!–Le grito el ojirojo haciendo sobresaltar al chico. El pelimorado miro el recién llegado temeroso dejando de lado la cajita bebible que tenía en la mano.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Yuuto?–Pregunto Hikaru Yuuto sintió de nuevo surgir el tic en su ojo

– ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¿Por qué no en fuiste haber hoy? ¡Te estuve esperando!–le respondió exasperado, fijando ahora la vista en la cajita bebible con las siglas "Leche" marcadas en ella– ¿Leche? Tendrás dolor de estomago si tomas tanta leche–Resoplo tomando la cajita que hace un momento Hikaru tenía en manos, El pelimorado negó arrancándole la cajita y mirarlo son coraje.

– ¡No importa si mi estomago arde! Mi tío dice que si tomo leche crecer mucho…–Mustio con coraje, cólera y lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos ámbar– y yo tengo mucha prisa por crecer…–Mustio en sollozos, kidou parpadeo quedándose quieto observando al menor gimotear y limpiar las lagrimas que bajaban de sus mejillas una y otra vez – Solo por que voy en secundaria no es motivo para que quieran decirme pequeño o cosas por el estilo…yo quiero, ¡yo quiero que realmente me puedan ver como el novio de Yuuto! El solo ser un niño yo lo odio…–sollozo el menor apretando sus ojos y labios sin poder evitar llorar, Kidou sonrió dándole un golpe en la cabeza al menor que solo logro hacerlo fruncir mas el ceño – ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

– ¡¿Por qué eres problemático con todo esto?!– se exaspero el mayor, tomo aire y escucho mas sollozos de parte del pelimorado, lo observo y lo tomo de las mejillas mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, limpiando sus lagrimas con sus dedos y pegando la frente con el menor–Yo…yo estoy listo para verte como un hombre perfecto, es por que te conocía cuando tenía problemas y tu tomaste mi mano…por que tu solo te veo a ti y tu solo me vez a mí, No te preocupes por lo que los demás piensen ¡YO te amo!–Le indico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Hikaru sintió el mundo moverse, sin poder contenerse volvió a llorar sin poder evitarlo, aferrándose con fuerza al uniforme del mayor sin querer dejarlo ir. –Te convertirás en un buen hombre Hikaru… Te lo garantizo–comunico cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo las tibias lagrimas del peliazul mojar su ropa, pero no le importo, no importaba por que era Hikaru quien lo hacía. Se sentó a su lado y lo tomo de la mano, delineando sus mejillas y sin quitarle su mirada rojiza de encima–Tú me confrontaras cuando llore, incluso pelearas por mi–Mustio llevando su mano a los ojos del menor para tallarlo un poco–Incluso en este momento estas trabajando duro para lograrlo y tu mirada me ha cautivado Hikaru…

– ¿De verdad?–Pregunto el meno entusiasmado, tallando su ojo y sollozando un poco. Kidou asintió con una suave y tranquila sonrisa.

–Así que Hikaru no llores más y muéstrame tu mejor cara–Pidió el joven de rastas, Hikaru sonrió limpiando con la manga de su ropa todo su rostro y reír nuevamente, esa expresión que kidou tanto amaba.

–Yuuto–Llamo el pelimorada, tomando la mano del mayor que solo observo tranquilo–No volverle a llorar, ya lo decidí, si tú me motivas definitivamente me volveré mejor, te lo prometo– Indico el menor besando la mano del pelirrojo, que sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo lo suficiente como para voltear su rostro nervioso.

–Eso suena como una proposición–Comento el de cabello chocolate mirando fijamente al chico que lo miraba de igual forma, kidou podía sentir, palpar y acariciar todo el cariño y determinación que el pequeño ojiambar irradiaba –"Realmente es bastante tímido y es solo un mocoso enano y llorón, pero…en este momento es más importante que nadie en el mundo, para mi Hikaru es una persona sorprendente"–Pensó sonriendo, Hikaru sonreía tranquilo, resistiéndose a soltarle la mano que apretaba cada vez con más fuerza– ¿Entiendes Hikaru? Soy tuyo…–susurro l mayor y el pelimorado enrojeció tragando saliva con rapidez para observar de nuevo de forma tímida los ojos del pelirrojo.

– ¿Estás seguro?–Pregunto, Yuuto sonrió.

–Si estoy seguro y espero sea lo mismo para ti Hikaru–Comento llevando uno de sus dedos a los labios del menor que parpadeo desconcertado–así que crece rápido Hikaru Deseo besarte perversamente–resoplo Kidou en su oído haciéndolo sobresaltarse, sintiendo como un calor se hacía presente en su pecho y el carmín y adrenalina surcaban su cuerpo.

– ¿¡Besar!?¡Definitivamente lo hare~! Me volveré más grande y jamás volveré a dejar las zanahorias de lado–Indico entusiasmado el menor, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro mientras Kidou Reía suavemente.

–Ho eso es bastante genial Hikaru…–Comento tomando nuevamente la mano del menor y darle un casto beso en los labios que hizo a Hikaru enrojecer tanto que le haría competencia a un tomate, se retiraron de ahí sonrientes, abrazando nuevos sentimientos que jamás dejaran pasar por nada del mundo, después de todo para el amor no hay edad y esa no sería la excepción.

_**Fin Capitulo 2**_

_**Continuara (¿?)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola~~ hace mucho no actualizaba este fic XD pero al fin lo hice amo mucho el HikaruXKidou y viceversa se me hace una pareja muy linda, tierna y fkldjgv;diklsfdj hermosa~~ le dedico el cap a mi amada pedófila numero uno XD ósea a romencia o como es conocida por estos lares como soy una oveja a Kone, a Endou kida, a orochi~ a todos los que leen de alguna manera por cierto de verdad dejen comentarios si quieres que la historia siga~~ por que aunque cada capitulo es autoconclusivo si llego al capitulo 5 habra lemon lemon~ y un Hikaru grande ukeando a cierto pelirrojo~~ así que dejen reviu un "Sigue así" no estaría mal o si? No es nada comparado con el tiempo que pasamos sentadas en el pc sin mas hasta luego~ los adoro~~


End file.
